Faiblesse
by Sahad
Summary: Les Blast sont professionnels, le groupe marche bien... Quoi demander de mieux? Mais tout n'a pas l'air d'aller si bien pour autant. Pourquoi? Nobu x Shin .


**Titre :Faiblesse.**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : ça faisait longtemps que ça me trottait dans la tête...

**Chapitre :**

Ils s'amusaient, comme tous les soirs où ils avaient quartier libre. Cela leur permettait de déstresser et de ne se retrouver rien qu'entre eux, sans personne d'autre, que cela soit de leur maison de disque ou non... Deux ans avaient passés et ils étaient, à présent, passés professionnels. Leur dernier album s'était vendu à un million cinq exemplaires, chose fascinante si l'on considérait leurs débuts timides.

Comme tous ces soirs où ils pouvaient faire la fête entre eux, l'alcool coulait à flot. Le blond s'était installé près de la fenêtre et regardait dehors, jouant distraitement avec sa cannette de bière ; son bassiste s'approcha :

« A quoi tu penses ?

- Au passé... répondit l'intéressé.

- Terribles pensées... murmura son vis-à-vis en soupirant.

- Je pense à elle... Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue... souffla-t-il.

- Tu ne l'as pas oubliée, hein, Nobu ? »

Le guitariste détourna les yeux de la fenêtre pour dévisager Shin, il lui adressa un sourire gentil et secoua négativement la tête. Le plus jeune soupira à nouveau, il allait parler lorsque Nana vint le voir, toute joyeuse :

« Shin ! Tu chantes ?

- Moi ? s'étonna le jeune garçon.

- Mais oui, allez ! » l'encouragea son leader.

Il hésita : chanter quoi ? Il jeta un regard en coin au blond à ses côtés puis hocha la tête, il se leva et accorda la guitare qui gisait dans un coin de la salle, ceci fait, il s'adossa au mur et commença à faire courir ses doigts sur les cordes. Il hésita et arrêta finalement :

« Je ne sais pas quoi jouer...

- Rah ! Ne fais pas le difficile ! s'exclama la grande prêtresse en brandissant vers lui un doigt accusateur.

- Essaye une chanson entraînante. » proposa Yasu.

Shin hocha la tête et réfléchit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il refit danser ses doigts sur les cordes de l'instrument, jouant une musique aux tonalités joyeuses et entraînantes. Nana tapait des mains, tout contente, Yasu souriait de cet air bienveillant qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et Nobu le regardait, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres... Nobu, il n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été autrefois, même s'il s'efforçait à se montrer plus joyeux... Non, Shin ne voulait pas chanter quelque chose de joyeux, pas pour cette ombre... Il ne voulait plus mentir... Plus dire qu'il ne voyait rien de la tristesse de son ami, plus de mensonge.

Le jeune bassiste se mit finalement à chanter, sa voix claire s'élevant dans la pièce. C'était très beau, mais Nana avait cessé de rire, Yasu ne souriait plus et Nobu afficha un air inquiet. Les paroles ne correspondaient pas à la mélodie, non pas qu'il chantât faux, mais ses paroles pleuraient la tristesse :

_Itsumono shisen ni kimiga ita koto wo ukabe iru (Tu es présent dans mes rêves, mais alors je m'éveille)_

_Boku ni totte nara sore dake de mou juubun na hazu nano ni (Je devrais déjà m'en satisfaire, mais...)_

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari (Je suis encore si jeune et je continue à faire des erreurs)_

_Dore hodo tsuyosa wo teni shitara nani mo kizutsukezuni sumuno (A quel point dois-je devenir fort pour que plus personne ne souffre ?)_

Ce n'était qu'un petit couplet, mais il avait été limpide. Sa voix, son jeu, sa posture, tout parlait pour lui et ils savaient tous pourquoi. Un silence pesant était retombé sur le petit groupe... Shin esquissa un sourire coupable et murmura :

« Je n'ai pas la suite en tête, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres paroles, je...

- Shin... souffla Nana.

- Désolé... je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, il s'échappa, évitant toute autre discussion avec les membres de son groupe. Il disparut d'ailleurs plusieurs jours, aussi discret qu'un fantôme, aussi invisible que le souffle du vent... Une semaine s'écoula de la sorte. Nobu décida pourtant un soir que c'en était trop. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre :

« Shin ? »

Prêtant l'oreille, il entendit de la musique. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et trouva le jeune bassiste assis sur son lit, lui tournant le dos et jouant de la guitare. C'était toujours ce petit air entraînant qu'il leur avait joué... Il entendit à nouveau ce petit couplet...

_Itsumono shisen ni kimiga ita koto wo ukabe iru (Tu es présent dans mes rêves, mais alors je m'éveille)_

_Boku ni totte nara sore dake de mou juubun na hazu nano ni (Je devrais déjà m'en satisfaire, mais...)_

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari (Je suis encore si jeune et je continue à faire des erreurs)_

_Dore hodo tsuyosa wo teni shitara nani mo kizutsukezuni sumuno (A quel point dois-je devenir fort pour que plus personne ne souffre ?)_

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, il voulut parler mais il s'aperçut alors que la chanson n'était pas terminée, elle avait changé de rythme... Shin reprit sa chanson :

_Mayowazu ni ga yowai wo shinjikitte yuku (Je commence à croire que ne pas avoir de doutes est une faiblesse)_

_Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyuu tto dakishimete (Portant cette blessure qui ne guérira jamais...)_

_Futari wa arukitsuzukeru (... ils continuent tous deux à avancer...)_

_Ato ni wa modorenaikara (... parce qu'ils ne peuvent revenir en arrière)_

_Ima demo kono mune no oku (Leurs cœurs tout au fonds d'eux...)_

_Kesenai tsumi wa itamukedo (... souffrent encore de ce péché qui ne peut s'effacer)_

_Darling_

Et la dernière note mourut. Le jeune androgyne se redressa légèrement et posa la guitare à côté de lui avant de se recroqueviller en pressant ses genoux contre sa poitrine ; il se balança doucement d'avant en arrière en chantonnant cette mélodie. Nobu ne le quittait pas des yeux, partagé entre l'envie de le laisser tranquille et celle d'aller le voir ; il se décida enfin et s'approcha doucement :

« Shin...

- Nobu... le bassiste se retourna, lui faisant face. Je savais que tu étais là... Tu es le seul à frapper trois fois avant d'entrer...

- Shin...

- Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je m'en suis rendu compte... murmura Shin. Nana n'y pense plus beaucoup, Yasu reste imperturbable quant à ce sujet mais toi... Toi, tu n'arrives pas à oublier. Tu penses toujours à elle bien qu'elle t'ait horriblement blessé. Si tu ne l'aimes plus aujourd'hui, tu t'inquiètes toujours autant.

- Toi non plus, tu ne dis pas grand-chose à ce sujet, mais tu n'as pas oublié non plus... souffla le blond.

- Moi, je n'ai rien à oublier, je n'ai jamais rien eu à oublier si ce n'est le jour de ma naissance... répliqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas tout à fait comme toi... Mais je comprends que tu t'attaches autant à Hachi... Elle est mignonne et elle a toujours été gentille avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? C'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas l'oublier.

- Shin... Si tu savais comme tes paroles sonnent faux... »

L'androgyne se tut, un triste sourire sur les lèvres. Oui, peut-être... Peut-être tout cela sonnait-il faux de sa part... Nobu le dévisagea avec un brin de colère non feint :

« Tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé Hachi, pas vrai ? Tu la supportais parce qu'elle était attentionnée avec toi mais sans plus. Qu'elle disparaisse de notre vie ne te fait ni chaud ni froid, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement... répondit calmement Shin. Cela remonte à deux ans et nous ne la voyons plus, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne vais pas me morfondre sur quelque chose que je ne peux changer...

- Tu es bizarre, Shin... grimaça le guitariste. Parce que tu dis si facilement des choses aussi horribles...

- Disons que moi aussi, j'ai des faiblesses... Et que je préfère les cacher. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, il reprit la guitare et lui fit à nouveau chanter cette même mélodie. Nobu demeura un moment silencieux à le fixer... Puis, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il monta sur le lit et, se glissant derrière le jeune bassiste, il passa ses bras autour des frêles épaules de son ami. Les notes s'évanouirent d'elles-mêmes...

« Nobu... ?

- Tu dis que moi je pense trop au passé... Mais toi, tu y vis... C'est pas mieux. Qu'est-ce qui te manque tant que ça que tu n'as pas aujourd'hui ?

- ... Toi... »

Le guitariste demeura interdit quelques instants puis resserra son étreinte sur son ami et murmura :

« Moi aussi, tu me manques...

- Le temps où on était dans ton appart... souffla Shin. Ça me manque...

- Tant que ça ? grimaça Nobu.

- Oui... sourit tristement le bassiste. Je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de te voir dormir... »

Le blond pouffa de rire et déposa un baiser dans le cou de son vis-à-vis. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble, comme avant ; Shin tourna la tête et alla chercher les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Nobu ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ce baiser langoureux, ses bras resserrant leur étreinte ; il se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, leurs regards se plongeant l'un dans l'autre, le guitariste esquissa un sourire :

« Ça aussi ça m'a manqué...

- Moui... miaula Shin en esquissant un sourire amusé. Tu te souviens au moins quand ça a commencé ?

- Oui... grimaça Nobu. Je suis con mais quand même.

- Je plaisantais... rit le bassiste.

- C'était juste après que je me sois fait larguer par Hachi... se remémora le blond. Tu avais toujours été là pour moi... Je me sens horrible de n'être venu à toi que lorsque je touchais le fond.

- ... son vis-à-vis détourna légèrement la tête, son sourire s'évanouissant. Tu sais... Tu as dit que je n'appréciais Hachi que parce qu'elle était attentionnée avec moi...

- Shin, je... J'ai pas voulu dire ça... souffla Nobu.

- Mais c'est pas vrai...

- Je sais... Pardon d'avoir dit un truc pareil... s'excusa le guitariste.

- La raison pour laquelle j'appréciais Hachi, c'est parce que tu étais content avec elle. Elle te faisait sourire, rire... Tu étais superbe, Nobu... C'est pour ça que j'appréciais Hachi et que je l'enviais, aussi... C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu quand tu touchais le fond... Je crois que le plus horrible de nous deux, c'est bien moi... »

Nobu ne répondit rien, il se contenta de serrer son compagnon dans ses bras. Que pouvait-il dire ? Rien. Rien à part que c'était cet adolescent à la vie peu commune qu'il aimait, ce gamin arrivé dans le groupe, ce jeune garçon si intriguant. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et l'amena à s'allonger. Ce soir, il dormirait avec lui... Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus dormi dans le même lit...

« Shin... Je... Tu voudrais... Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Et pas juste comme cette nuit... Je voudrais vraiment avoir une relation avec toi... »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune bassiste lui adressa un sourire radieux et l'invita en lui tendant ses bras. Le blond se laissa aller dans ces bras qui lui avaient tant manqué mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé réclamer à nouveau...

**OWARI...**

Sahad : Et voilà, j'avais envie d'écrire une fic avec la musique de FMA... Voilà qui est fait. J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'écrirais un flash back pour que vous sachiez ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit ! Ja, ne !


End file.
